


Emerald Nights

by historiareiss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, i am getting young twins nostalgia so we're going back to that tonight, nothing much to say about it, oh yeah robert is still scum in this one too lol, plus i was craving some lannicest smut so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: The journey to Greenstone during Robert's early years of reign. Queen Cersei is bored half to death, but her brother will see that she is properly entertained during the long nights when the King visits his Estermont cousin in her bedchamber.





	Emerald Nights

Queen Cersei sat restlessly on the cushions within the big, creaking royal wheelhouse that would carry them all the way to Cape Wrath. From there, they would board a ship and sail to the island of Estermont, where Greenstone – the Estermonts' ancestral seat – was located. She felt sick at the stomach just by thinking about it.

“Why must we ride all this way to see your relatives, when they have been our guests for half a year already? I myself haven't seen my kin in-”

“Hush, woman!” Robert spat, taking a gulp of strongwine from the goblet in his hand. “We see enough of your kin already, as far as I am concerned. A Lannister in the West, your Lannister cousins loitering all about my court, a Lannister on the Kingsguard, a bloody Lannister in my bed, too!”

Jaime stirred in his armor at the King's disrespect. He was riding by the wheelhouse's side, keeping its impossibly slow pace, in order to guard the King, when truly, he was watching over his sister all along. Robert was often in his cups while riding, and Jaime was never sure when he would overreach himself and make the mistake that would cost him his kingly, stupid life. The Knight wanted to be there when it happened, though, to run a sword through his heart and give it to Cersei as an offering.

Most times, though, they just fought on and on and on. Or better, Cersei fought, while Robert drank or trod away to seek some peace elsewhere, far from his wife. Jaime couldn't do much about that, apart from watching, biting his tongue and trying to comfort the resentful Queen afterwards. This time was no different.

“You wouldn't sit the iron throne if it weren't for my family.” Cersei raged, beside herself with contempt. She wasn't mistaken. Jaime himself had murdered the Mad King and warmed the spiked uncomfortable seat for Robert's ass, all the while Tywin Lannister sacked the city and put the Targaryen soldiers to the blade. The King grew sick of her soon enough, and shouted for his men to halt the wheelhouse, while his squire fetched his horse for him to mount. “I would sooner ride all the way to Estermont than sit with you, snake of a woman!”

He was an excellent horseman, besides, strong enough to submit a bull between his thighs. All clad in his black velvet doublet, and his cloak of black and gold flapping behind him, he looked every inch like the hero of the Trident that the singers would have him be. The maidens swooned over him, and wherever he went, the crowds cheered him for his looks and bravery. Little did they know that this very man would strike his wife and force her legs open in the bedchamber when the drink was in him. “Kingslayer!” He called out to Jaime, who had heard the whole exchange from horseback. “You can quit your eavesdropping and come inside now, if you can bear your sister's endless whining!”

“A snake, he called me! But I am a lioness of the Rock, and soon he will learn that at his own expenses.” Cersei hissed, after the King rode away on his steed and Jaime had climbed inside the wheelhouse with her. Jaime couldn't take her to bed like he would have wanted, for the King's men were within earshot, just outside the wheelhouse's window, but he could still hold her in his arms and whisper to her ear. “Just say the word, and I shall see that he never utters another sound again.”

Cersei pulled away from the embrace at once, a speck of fear casting a shadow over her beautiful face. “You are mad to talk like this. Now, climb back on your horse, Ser, and come to me when you have sobered up.”

 

*

 

“This is Greenstone.” Robert declared, his deep voice brimming with pride. The castle stood on a windswept mountain that hung critically on the edge of a cliff. The air uphill was damp, and it made the Queen's golden hair frizzle. Cersei and her escort unwillingly followed the King, who was already half running towards his cousins and uncles, eager to meet them.

“Green _shit_ would be more appropriate.” Jaime's snarky remark slipped as smoothly as a fox glove down her ear, as he lent her his arm to climb up the steep flight of stairs that led to the castle. She smiled at that, relieved that her brother wasn't cross with her for the harsh way she had sent him from the wheelhouse, a few days past. They had not spoken ever since.

The Estermonts were the Queen's good-kin, but they bore her no love, no more than Robert himself did, so, when her turn to be welcomed came, they coldly bobbed in short and tense curtsies. She held out her hand all the same, and waited for them to rest their brows against it with an icy-cold calm.

“I am the Queen, and I shall be saluted as one.” She told Robert afterwards, when he came to her bedchamber and insisted that she shouldn't have been so haughty with his family.

“You are your father with teats, prideful and contemptuous to the brim. But I shan't let you offend my kin with your poisonous tongue and arrogant ways.” He pointed a finger in her direction, as a warning, probably.

For some reason, he believed that being compared to Tywin Lannister would be a slander for anyone, but Cersei never felt more flattered. If there was anything that Father had taught her, it was to always take what was her due from lesser people; respect, love, and even fear. The Estermonts, on their dismal rock off the coast of Cape Wrath, were surely lesser people, who couldn't compare to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, the wealthiest house in the Seven Kingdoms.

“You should be reproaching them, not me. They were the arrogant ones, for believing that they could be excused from kissing their queen's hand.”

Robert averted his blue eyes. Cersei could see then that the rage was in him, for his sharp cheekbones went beet-red at once. “You are only a queen because I wedded you on that fateful day. You should bear that in mind when you cross me.”

The Queen bared her teeth to him in a cruel grin. “You didn't wed me out of love, though, did you? You needed me. And my Lord Father's gold. You claimed to be still mourning for your late betrothed, yet you consented to the match and found yourself richer for it.”

Robert Baratheon's fury erupted just then, and he was on her in a heartbeat, clasping her neck in his thick fist, as he held her hard against the wall. “Just say one more word about Lyanna, just one, and I shall find myself a widower for it.”

Cersei gaped for air, kicking and digging her nails in Robert's arm, but nothing could move him. He was stronger than a bull, perhaps even stronger than Jaime. He only relented when he saw the terror wash away the pride in her wet, wide eyes. She fell to the ground, coughing furiously, desperately trying to regain her breath at his feet.

The King took a few steps back, then poured himself a glass of wine and promptly drank the entirety of it as she struggled to stand back to her feet. Whenever Robert raised a hand on her, or forced himself on her in bed, he would always resort to the wine to excuse his behavior.

“My apologies for that. Do not wait up for me.” He muttered under his breath, then turned on his heels, and set out for some wench's bed. Perhaps his chunky little cousin's.

 

*

 

“What happened? What did he do?” Jaime's questions were equal parts concern and accusations. He still wanted her to say that word, a single word, just so he could kill the man who ever presumed he could come between himself and Cersei. The Knight carried her to bed, and rested her body on it. Her thin neck was red. Robert's thick fingers left visible marks on the pale skin. The mere sight of it filled Jaime with a rage that he had never felt before.

“Let me kill him, Cersei. He deserves to die a thousand times for what he has done to you.” Jaime pleaded like a child, a very dangerous child with a sword and fierce jealousy to match.

“Enough with that nonsense.” Cersei's voice was coarse, and low. Even speaking hurt. “You must do something else for me. Follow him, brother, see where he spends the night, and then come back to tell me.”

“Why do you care where he spends the night? Probably in some whore's bed.” Jaime gritted his teeth in contempt, as if Cersei needed reminding of her husband's shameful infidelity.

“I have a very particular whore in mind. Go, and come back with the truth. I shall agree to all your requests when you return.”

That promise had been enough to send him on his way. He would have done that for much less. He would have consented to Cersei's every whim for one hour with her.

When the Knight came back, he asked her once again. He had to. Preferring a fat Estermont whore to the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms was an offense far too great to bear. “Do you want him dead now?”

Cersei shook her head, then wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him closer. Her body radiated a passionate warmth, and her breath was hot in his ear when she whispered, “I want him _horned_.”

The Queen's hands did not remain idle. She was already undoing his breeches, as Jaime's deft fingers ran up and down her back, blindly unlacing her bodice. He removed it with a flick of his hand, and then proceeded to yank the gown off of her, the need of her too pressing to be put off any longer. His flesh demanded hers with the utmost urgency.

Before long, they were both on the royal canopy. Cersei was straddling him, biting on his neck, as he entered her from beneath. She couldn't be too loud while she rode his cock, so Jaime made sure to shut her up with his wet kisses. Her muffled moans in his mouth aroused him all the more, and he grew harder inside of her with each thrust.

“Jaime, Jaime,” she whimpered, as she could feel her legs give way from all the strain. Jaime grabbed her hair, and with a swift move, pulled her down next to him, then got on top of her.  
He would have parted her legs and fucked her like that, but Cersei turned around on her belly, and gave him her back instead. “Like this, please, take me from behind.”

“If it please my queen,” he groaned huskily, as he entered her wet cunt from behind, like dogs do when they mate. Neither of them remembered when they first began to emulate the animals' coupling in their games. It was probably long before they understood its meaning, but it was innocent at first. Until it wasn't.

Jaime thrust roughly into her, as he gave Cersei his hand to bite and suck on as she pleased. They had to keep quiet, no matter what, and yet the peril of being discovered only excited them more.

When Jaime could feel himself getting close, he pulled out, and laid Cersei down on her back. He wanted to look her in the eye when he would give her his seed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, as she dug her nails in his bare back.

“Yes, Jaime, my brother, my lover. Spill it in me, now. Do it now.”

It only took a few more thrusts for Jaime to empty himself inside his sister's womb. When the release came, he grunted in her hair, as she kissed her jaw and neck. He was spent, and yet he placed his face between Cersei's thighs afterwards, lapping at her folds until she wept from pleasure and whimpered out his name over and over in her climax.

“Do you think we made him horned enough?” Jaime would say scornfully, as they both lied down breathlessly in the aftermath.

Cersei rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt whole, inexplicably at peace with the world, all of a sudden. A hand fell on her belly almost as a reflex. Jaime didn't seem to notice. There would be no use in trying to explain to him, for he wouldn't understand. Besides, she always felt whole when she was with him, anyway. So she said nothing, and just let him cradle her in his arms instead.

 


End file.
